Deux Frères
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] "Mani le Double ? Il est où le deuxième ?" Le sourire de l'elfe s'effaça brièvement. Quel lourd secret cet aventurier si mystérieux porte t-il tout au fond de lui-même ?


_Hey ! Aujourd'hui on s'attaque à Mani Le Double, pour au moins deux fanfictions, voir plus. Je suis dans une période « Mani rocks » du coup vous allez en bouffer :D J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira ! **Attention, présence élevée de drama et de descriptions assez poussées.**_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite ! Bacchus est ma propriété, en quelques sortes :3

 **DEUX** **FRÈRES**

La silhouette fine de Mani le Double se glissa hors des ténèbres à la vue des fameux aventuriers que Théo lui avait demander d'accueillir. Un mage, un nain, et un archer. Ils correspondaient à la description, il y avait des chances pour que ce soit les bons. Il se plaça sur leur chemin, tout sourire. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de la visite, et l'absence de contacts humains commençait à lui manquer. L'elfe s'inclina légèrement, faisant cliqueter les pointes en fer attachées au bout de ses tresses. Il se présenta à eux comme étant Mani le Double, envoyé de la lumière et un brin filou à ses heures perdues. Le mage haussa un sourcil.

« Le Double ? Il est où le deuxième ? »

Le sourire éclatant illuminant le visage du sylvain disparut l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Son regard se remplit d'une importante mélancolie et les traits de son visage se crispèrent légèrement. Le pyromage plissa les yeux, surpris par cette réaction, alors que leur interlocuteur effaça cette mine sombre de son visage d'un battement cil, cachant tous soupçons à ces inconnus. Et pourtant, malgré son apparente jovialité, des souvenirs douloureux qu'il croyait enfouis à tout jamais dans son esprit venaient de réapparaître.

* * *

 _Une centaine d'années plus tôt..._

Il est coutume de dire que les meilleures histoires racontées sur le Cratère naissent dans le feu et le sang. Il n'y a pas de bons héros sans histoires tragiques, il n'y a pas d'aventures sans événements déclencheurs. Notre histoire n'y fait pas exception.

En plein cœur de la forêt d'Émeraude vivait autrefois une petite tribu familiale d'elfes. Dirigée par la fière Rosa, la matriarche, une guerrière renommée et respectée dans la région, rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la tranquillité de ce groupe qui ne cherchait qu'à éviter les problèmes. Rosa s'était mariée très jeune à Ulgrid, un elfe métissé, né de l'union d'une elfe des forêts et d'un elfe noir du désert. Ils avaient combattu ensemble lors d'une attaque orque sur une ville humaine où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ils finirent par se rapprocher, et deux ans plus tard ne pouvaient plus se séparer. De leur union naquirent six enfants. Ygor, Nova, Feuille et Gabriel, les quatre aînés, étaient aujourd'hui chasseurs, guerriers et protecteurs du groupe. C'est à eux que revenait également la gestion de l'administration et des voyages. Hélène et Vitalie, les deux plus jeunes, s'occupaient plutôt elle de rendre la vie des parents plus faciles. Elles étaient également herboristes de métiers, et pouvait concocter un nombre impressionnant de poisons avec très peu d'éléments.

Hélène se maria plus tard à Salavin, un elfe des bois un brin capricieux et rustique, mais avec un cœur en or. Il avait rejoint le groupe avec ses deux frères et sa sœur, Xénolope, Diannon et Caliope, exilés de leur village pour leur apprentissage. Ils s'étaient très vite adaptés à la vie du groupe. Hélène tomba assez rapidement enceinte, avant même le mariage. Elle eut un premier fils, Mani, suivi quatre ans plus tard de son petit frère, Bacchus.

Les deux garçons grandirent assez vite. A six ans, Mani savait manier l'arc et l'épée sans se blesser, et son jeune frère suivait ses pas. Bacchus avait rapidement fait de Mani son modèle et copiait tout ce qu'il faisait. Son grand frère le lui rendait bien, il acceptait volontiers de montrer au jeune homme ce qu'il savait et tous deux progressaient rapidement.

Mais tout bascula cinq ans plus tard. Rosa décéda des suites d'une peste noire attrapée dans un village humain. La maladie se répandit dans la petite tribu et tua Xénolope, Nova, Gabriel et finalement Hélène, plongeant les deux frères dans une grande détresse. Leur père tenta tant bien que mal de les élever comme elle le faisait pendant quelques années, mais ses devoirs de guerrier le rappelèrent et il ne put faire autrement de les considérer comme secondaire. Une guerre de succession s'engagea entre Ygor, Diannon et Caliope, qui provoqua le départ des deux derniers. Ulgrid, bien qu'âgé, reprit donc le flambeau en attendant que les choses se calment.

Malheureusement, dans le Cratère, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Ulgrid avait repris les choses en mains et les événements étaient en train de finalement se calmer. Ce jour-là, Mani et Bacchus s'amusaient dans un petit ruisseau derrière chez eux. C'est eux qui les virent arriver les premiers. Ou plutôt qui les sentirent. Une odeur de pourriture avait soudainement emplit l'air, comme si un cadavre se décomposait tout près. Mani, alerte, avait directement envoyer son petit frère prévenir les autres. Il y avait des rumeurs sur les odeurs de morts, et toutes conduisaient à une seule espèce : les orques.

Bacchus avait déboulé au camp en hurlant qu'ils allaient être attaqués. Les elfes, peu nombreux, décidèrent immédiatement de fuir. Mais c'était trop tard. Les orques avaient encerclés le camp, et ils attendaient, cachés dans les buissons, que les oreilles pointues engagent le combat. Mani était rentré dans le camp quelques secondes plus tard, sérieusement blessé à la tempe. Il avait reçu un gros caillou au visage, et sa démarche maladroite indiquait qu'il y avait eu plus de dégâts que simplement un front ouvert.

Les orques choisirent leur moment pour sortir de leurs cachettes, armes au point. Ulgrid, le patriarche, tomba le premier, d'une flèche dans la poitrine. Vitalie, Feuille, Ygor et Salavin se placèrent en position de combat. Le père des garçons ordonna à Mani de fuir avec son frère, et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la forêt pendant qu'ils faisaient diversion. Il plongea ensuite sur ce qui semblait être le chef des orques, une machette à la main, pour essayer de l'atteindre à la tête. Peine perdue. Le monstre l'avait vu arrivé, il donna un grand coup de hache qui le toucha en plein saut. Salavin s'effondra au sol, dans une mare de sang.

Mani ne perdit pas une seconde, il attrapa la main de Bacchus et se mit à courir vers le nord. Son jeune frère tentait de garder l'allure, mais il n'avait pas encore la vigueur de son aîné, et la fatigue le gagna très vite. Un filet les rata de très près, ce qui confirma les doutes de Mani. Ils étaient suivis. En lançant un rapide regard derrière lui, il distingua deux formes au loin. Il repéra immédiatement celui avec le lance-pierre, qui l'avait blessé plus tôt, et un autre plus fin, armé d'un arc. Des tireurs à distance qu'il allait être difficile de distancer.

Mani commença à zigzaguer entre les arbres, espérant pouvoir les troubler grâce à cette technique. Et soudain, sans prévenir, il poussa Bacchus avec une telle violence que le jeune garçon poussa un cri de douleur. Quand il releva la tête, une énorme pierre venait de boucher l'entrée de la grotte où son frère l'avait jeté. Bacchus resta un moment interdit. Les lourds pas des orques se firent entendre au dessus de lui. Et se stoppèrent. La peur tétanisa tous ses muscles et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le rocher fut balancé au loin. La tête d'un orque passa dans l'entrée.

Bacchus recula, terrorisé, mais rencontra bientôt la paroi de la grotte. Alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait y rester, alors que l'orque avançait vers lui, une machette trancha net la tête du monstre qui roula à ses pieds. Il poussa un cri perçant, avant de distinguer à l'entrée une scène insolite. Mani était sur le dos du second orque, tapant sur son crâne avec un énorme caillou tout en poussant des hurlements de rage. Après quelques secondes de rodéo, l'orque s'effondra au sol, le crâne fracassé. Mani roula au sol, surpris. Mais il ne bougea plus. Inquiet, Bacchus poussa le corps bloquant l'entrée, et se précipita vers son frère, roulé en boule à côté du cadavre du second orque.

« Mani ? Mani, tu vas bien ? »

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas. Bacchus le tira doucement, le forçant à s'allonger. Mani respirait à un rythme saccadé très rapide, alors que du sang coulait en masse de sa blessure à la tête. Bacchus, en détresse, appela un à un les membres de sa famille, hurlant leurs noms dans la forêt épaisse. En vain. Son frère toussa violemment et vomit du sang sur le sol, avant de s'immobiliser. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et plus aucun mouvement n'animait sa poitrine. Bacchus recula, les larmes au yeux. Il savait très bien que son frère ne bougerait plus jamais. Un bruit d'armure dans les buissons l'alerta. Il jeta un dernier regard à son grand frère, qui venait de sacrifier sa vie pour lui, et traça vers le nord.

Deux heures plus tard, il déboucha aux portes d'un petit village, couvert de sang et traumatisé parce qu'il venait de vivre. Il s'effondra dans les bras d'une paysanne, qui s'était précipitée vers lui en voyant son état. Elle décida de l'emmener chez lui, de le soigner. Il resta inconscient pendant trois jours. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa tête bourdonnait. C'était comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar.

« Eh bah mon p'tiot, t'es enfin réveillé ? Le prêtre, il disait que tu t'en sortirais pas. Mais c'est une mauvaise langue. Comment que tu t'appelles ? »

Bacchus releva la tête vers son interlocutrice. Il aurait voulu répondre, mais tout ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en mémoire, et il éclata en sanglots. Il ignorait si des personnes de sa tribu avait survécu, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il allait devenir. Il avait perdu son seul modèle de vie, celui qui aurait dû le soutenir dans sa vie. La vieille paysanne lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, pour le consoler. Bacchus releva la tête, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'appelle Mani. Mani le Double.

\- Eh bah mon p'tit Mani, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux. Mon mari il est mage, alors j'ai l'habitude des trucs bizarres. Tu devrais aller le voir, il m'a dit qu'les elfes sont plus intelligents que nous, alors il veut te montrer ses recherches sur la télékynésie. Mais on verra ça demain va. Dors, je t'apporterai à manger plus tard. »

Bacchus lui sourit amicalement et remonta la couverture. Oui. Il serait Mani Le Double maintenant. Bacchus était mort avec son grand frère. Il était temps de débuter une nouvelle vie.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit texte :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai choisi un format assez inhabituel pour essayer, et le résultat me convient moyennement. Je vous fais des bisouilles et à bientôt !_


End file.
